the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Forrester
Alyssa Forrester is the ruling lady of house Forrester of Ironrath. She inherited this position following the sudden death of her Lord father, Asher Forrester, and elder brother, Daryn Forrester. Biography Born in 370 AC, Lady Alyssa is the second child and eldest daughter of Lord Asher Forrester and Lady Jorelle Forrester née Cassel. For much of Alyssa’s young life she was raised behind the walls Ironrath, alongside her older brother Daryn and younger sister Mira. The family had always been close and from an early age Alyssa and Mira became inseparable. The two girls would often spend time in the surrounding forest, exploring the woodlands and collecting wildflowers. The bond of sisters would only grow through the years. They both felt the protection of their older brother, looking up to him as the future of their family. They also remained close with their cousins and loyal friends to house Glover. For it was at Deepwood Motte where Lord Forrester fostered, under the late-Lord Brandon Glover. Whilst Daryn was raised to follow their father’s footsteps as the Lord of Ironrath, Alyssa and her sister were both brought up as traditional Northern women, to revere the old ways. This was encouraged by their mother, who was quite a religious woman and often would bring the girls to pray in the Godswood. However, Alyssa’s curiosity never seemed satisfied. She found herself often immersing herself in books, reading tales of far off places and histories, curious of other cultures and languages, even learning some of the Old Tongue. To this day, when not in the Godswood, Alyssa is most oft spied in the library of Ironrath. Scholar In 377 AC, tragedy would unexpectedly befall the Forrester family. When Alyssa was only 7, Lady Jorelle would fall ill with a fever, passes away only 2 days later. Despite all efforts to save her, she would eventually succumb. From then on, the Forrester girls would fall under the guidance of their aunt Arya, who came to see them like daughters. Arya had spent her years at Ironrath, refusing to marry, whilst working with plants and studying their medicinal properties. She was renowned for such talents across the lands. Patients would often seek out the older Forrester woman and Alyssa would watch her treat then. Noticing her niece's interest, Arya soon began to educate her in the calling. Teaching everything there was to know about medicinal herbs and making use of them. Alyssa excelled and began to serve alongside her aunt as an assistant. Like Arya, Alyssa would too discover that healing was her passion. and Medic One day whilst Alyssa set out into the forest to forage for medicinal herbs, she came across what was left of a large shadowcat, a set of arrows planted in its chest… It must have been out here for days, the elements now setting in. It saddened her to see such a majestic creature laying dead. Wishing to pay respects, she covered her body with leaves and whispered a prayer to the Gods. Alyssa then turned to make way back along her path, however the smallest of squeaks soon sounded close to where now rested the large cat. It sounded within a pile of snow. Alyssa raced towards it, digging through the powdered flakes, to discover a tiny, frail kitten - its coat toned of dark slate, snowy stripes along its back. It was frozen and injured, and if not found would have surely not lasted more than a few more hours. Alyssa wrapped up the kitten in her furs, cradling it to her for warmth. She brought it back to Ironrath, where she nursed it back to health, affectionately naming her Shade. Once the kitten was fully recovered and had grown more, Alyssa attempted to release Shade back into the wild, believing that no creature as such should ever be tamed. However Shade refused to leave the Forrester’s side, for their bond was now too strong. In the years to follow, Shade would remain Alyssa’s beloved companion. Tamer As the years passed and Alyssa grew into womanhood, he began to possess a still-calmness, just as her late-lady mother had. She grew to be a traditional Northern beauty - brave, loyal, and selfless. Remaining modest, she oft chooses to dress in simple gowns with shoulders lined in furs. In 388 AC, an unexpected visitor made way to Ironrath - Lord Rufus Bolton and his son, Rogar Bolton, the titan of the Dreadfort. Lord Rufus had come with an offer of marriage between his heir and Alyssa, wishing to join their houses. However, even as the Boltons persisted in the match, Lord Forrester simply could not accept, refusing to give up his beloved daughter to the formidible Dreadfort heir. With Lord Forrester sticking true to his word, this left the Boltons feeling insulted. Strife remains between the houses to the present day. In 390 AC, Lord Forrester and his son both answered Lord Stark’s call, when rumour had it that the Night King still loomed. Along with their fellow Northmen, they vigilantly travelled North of the Wall, joining forces with the Free Folk. As they reached the Screaming Caves, Lord Forrester and his heir would fight the Skinchanger and his beast vigorously. However, the two Forrester men would ultimately meet their demise here, but not without their pride in serving house Stark until the very end. Once such news reached Ironrath, grief overcame the Forrester family. In addition, Alyssa came to the realization that she would now be thrusted into leadership of her house, all whilst still mourning. Never having been prepared for such a position, Alyssa now has to learn fast, as the threats unfolding are impending. Always possessing a natural charisma and drive, she is determined to live up to her new title as the Lady of Ironrath. Diplomat Alyssa currently travels Deepwood Motte to meet with house Glover, after hearing word of the Ironborn threat. Though aware of the untold dangers ahead, Alyssa remains brave and persevering - she strives to live up to her family’s honour, to lead her house forward. To ice we all return. Timeline *370 AC: Alyssa Forrester is born at Ironrath. *372 AC: Alyssa’s younger sister, Mira, is born. *377 AC AC: Lady Jorelle falls ill with a fever and passes away shortly after. Alyssa and Mira fall under the care of their aunt. *381 AC: Alyssa begins her training with Arya, learning about healing and medicinal plants. *383 AC: Alyssa stumbles across an injured shadowkitten in the woods. She takes it back to Ironrath to nurse it, affectionately naming it Shade. Since then, the two are inseparable. *'''388 AC: '''Lord Bolton offers his son's hand to Alyssa. However, Lord Forrester refuses, strife remaining between the two houses following. *390 AC: Lord Forrester and Daryn Forrester travel North of the Wall to join with Lord Stark and their fellow Northmen. They are unfortunately killed whilst facing the Skinchanger. *390 AC: With her father and brother now dead, Alyssa is thrusted into leadership of her family. She currently travels Deepwood Motte. Family Tree Supporting Characters *Shade (Shadowcat) - Animal Companion (Animal Tamer e) *Arya Forrester - Medic *Mira Forrester - Trader *Ryon Forrester - General *Eddard Snow - Warrior (Swords)